Anyone Got Any Milk?
by EnergyHawk
Summary: Anita and Juniors account of the Gentleman exchange. Implied JuniorxAnita
1. Junior

**Title-**** Anyone got any milk?**

**Show- Read Or Die the TV**

**Spoilers****- LOTS- IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE SERIES, DO NOT READ!**

**Rating- ****K (Wow…never thought I would write something under T)**

**Summary- Junior and Anita's account of what happened during the Gentleman exchange**

**Pairing- JuniorxAnita**

**I love this pairing so I figured I'd write for it. I know, I should be working on other stories but I just finished ROD the TV and these two are peas in a pod. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1- Junior's account**

Junior had never been so scared in his life. He could feel his consciousness slipping away and the searing pain in his chest, his eyes were practically shut, but he fought it. He knew that if he lost consciousness, he would never be the same afterward. He would hurt the people around him even more, and that was adding to the fear. He could not see very well, but what he did see, was the familiar pink haired girl, fighting to get near him. 

Anita was fighting to save him. That was his last thought as he blacked out. He felt everything stop, the buzzing in his head, the pain in his chest; some of the fear went away. 

Until he opened his eyes and saw what was happening, the green ties shooting towards Anita, and connecting it with her scream of pain. He tried to get up, he honestly tried to save her, but he couldn't move.

Then Nancy was on top of him blocking something and there was an explosion. His mind raced. 

What just happened? Was Anita ok? What about the others?

Nancy got up and whimpered at something, as Junior struggled to get up and look around. 

There was Anita, on the ground, not moving.

At all. He tried to move towards her but he couldn't, he had absolutely no strength left. 

Not even to see Anita, possibly for the last time. 

Nancy helped him up, and then crushed him in a hug, saying something about how she would protect him from now on. 

He wasn't really paying attention. He was watching the sisters. 

Nancy helped him up onto a cinderblock to sit, before walking over to Nenene and Yomiko. 

Suddenly, he heard her voice, her unmistakable voice, and somehow the words were all he needed to hear at the moment. 

"Anyone got any milk?" 


	2. Anita

**Title-**** Anyone got any milk?**

**Show- Read Or Die the TV**

**Spoilers****- LOTS- IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE SERIES, DO NOT READ!**

**Rating- ****K (Wow…never thought I would write something under T)**

**Summary- Junior and Anita's account of what happened during the Gentleman exchange**

**Pairing- JuniorxAnita**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Anita's account**

Anita had never been so scared in her life. It wasn't because of the fact that she was alone, with no biological mother or father, or because the world was out of milk, it was because she was about to lose one of the people she cared most for.

Surprisingly enough, this person had also tried to kill her. Twice. 

Go figure. The one person she's fighting to save tried to kill her. What did they call it? Oh, yeah.

Irony. 

She was currently fighting through green ties carrying some liquid. She didn't care if it got on her. She just had to get that circle-stone thing off Junior. In a final lunge, she grabbed a hold of it, although it was burning hot she never let go. She had to save the world, she had to save Junior. 

Finally, she tore it off him and she was sent flying back. The next thing she felt was shooting pain and even more fear. Her arm was now engulfed by the green ties, the circle embedding itself to her skin. It seemed to her that she screamed bloody murder, the pain was so much it felt like hours, maybe even days on end. She was about to lose consciousness, (Which she almost welcomed) but not before she was let go, her arm now freed, and it almost felt strange. And then there was black. 

Her mind was spinning. She couldn't feel anything and all she saw was darkness. Well, she could feel something, and that was a deep pit of fear in her stomach. 

Would she ever see her sisters again?

What about Hisa?

Did they save the world, more importantly, did they save Junior?

Suddenly, she heard voices.

"Anita, please, please, please, no!" it was Michelle, and she could hear Maggie's muttering as well. She opened her eyes and blinked, before swinging herself upright and saying the first words that came to her mind. 

"Anyone got any milk?"


End file.
